Currently Untitled
by amiurangel20
Summary: It's 22 years after the defeat of the Evil Queen, and all is peaceful. That is until a new threat arises, one that is seeking to use the help of a new comer to the 9 kingdoms, a new comer with mysterious powers that if turned could threaten the 9 kingdoms
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter One

The New York City sun was raising high into the sky, stretching across the world, and creeping into many window's despite the blinds

covering them. The car horns could also be heard honking in the streets below, informing the still sleeping inhabitants that it was time to

awaken. In one apartment the suns rays were creeping into a darkened room, inching up a bed holding a single female being warm within

its sheets, and dreaming. The sun hit her face, as she groaned, and rolled over. She only wanted a few more minutes in her warm bed

before she had to get up and get ready for her life. Suddenly her phone rang, as she groaned again, and reached around her bed for the

annoying contraption. The ringing kept going, as she fumbled to grab the phone, and she heard a clunk. Sighing she threw the covers off

her, as she leaned over the edge of the bed, and finally found her phone. "Hello." She answered without looking at the number,

wondering who had called her at 7am. "Evangeline, hey how are you?" Evangeline sighed, regretting that she answered the phone, and

she said "Hi Brad, I'm good how are you?" "I'm great, in fact I'm in town for a couple of days, and I thought maybe we could hang out

today." Another sigh escaped her lips, as Evangeline shook her head, and said "Brad I'm busy today." Brad was Evangeline's child hood

friend who wanted more than friendship from her now, but he just wasn't Evangeline's type. "Come on, please! We haven't seen each

other for like a year, and you're telling me that you're too busy to spend lunch hour with your best friend." Evangeline rolled her eyes, as

Brad played the guilt card, and she bought it. "Okay fine, we can do lunch, where do you wanna go?" "Fabulous, how about we go to

the Grill on the Park around 1?" Evangeline could hear the excitement in his voice, as she sat up in her bed, and said "Okay, that sounds

good, but if you try anything I'm leaving." "Okay, see ya then." Evangeline nodded, as they hung up, and she went to get ready for

school.

After her shower Evangeline stood in front of her closet, trying to find her outfit for the day. She was wrapped only in a towel, as she

pushed past the hangers, and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to give Brad the wrong idea when she saw him later that day, so she

pushed past all of her sexy tops, and was now looking through her skirts. Finally after what seemed like forever she picked out a nice

black knee length skirt, and a blue button blouse with a white camisole underneath. Evangeline sat at her kitchen table, as a feeling came

over her, and she looked around her apartment. She lived in a spacious three bedroom apartment near Central Park with her parents, it

had been there home for quite some time, they all worked hard to afford it, and she was happy to have it. It was nothing like the house

she had grown up in with her parents and siblings, but it was her home now. Her siblings had all gotten married and moved on, her

parents wanted something smaller, which lead to this New York apartment, and Evangeline knew that New York would always be her

city…she could never leave it. But for some reason Evangeline felt like after today she wasn't going to see her apartment for a very long

time. She shook those thoughts from her head, as she stood up, and made herself some breakfast. Evangeline finished getting ready, and

after putting her shoes on and grabbing her school bag and her coat she walked to her door. She shut off the final light, as she looked into

the dark and empty place, and her feelings that she wouldn't be back tonight overwhelmed her once again. "I'm just being silly."

Evangeline said to herself, as she shut and locked her door, and walked to the elevator. Inside the elevator Evangeline put her coat on, as

she buttoned the buttons, and was carried down from the 20th floor to the first floor. Evangeline walked out of the elevator and out of her

apartment building into the chilly September air, as she rubbed her arms, and she still couldn't shake the feelings she was having. She

shivered, as a chill raced up her spine, and she shook her head at the crazy thoughts. "Good morning Miss Turner, how are you?"

Evangeline smiled at Bobby the door man, he reminded her so much of her grandfather. "I'm wonderful today Bobby, how are you?" He

smiled, stepping out from behind his little podium, and said "Fabulous today, you look wonderful as usual. Do you need a cab this

morning?" Evangeline shook her head, as Bobby pulled his leather gloves tighter, and she said "No thank you Bobby, I think I'll walk

today. See you tonight." Bobby nodded, as he waved good bye, and said "Very well than, have a wonderful day and I will see you

tonight." Evangeline waved back, as she nodded in agreement, and said "Yes you will Bobby. Have a good day." He smiled, as she

turned, and began the walk to her college university.

Once in the school library Evangeline got to work on her paper, and she spent all morning trying to shake off the feeling that something

was going to happen to her. She was tempted to call Brad and cancel her lunch, but she decided not to, she wasn't gonna let some out of

place feeling control her life. She worked through her morning, researching everything she could think of for her paper, and she pushed

any thoughts about not coming back out of her head. Before she knew it the time was 12:30, time for her to go meet Brad, as she sighed

while quickly cleaning up, and she got ready to leave. Evangeline pulled her coat on, as she grabbed her bag, and walked towards the

park. "Good bye Miss Turner." The librarian said, as Evangeline smiled at her, and she said "I'll be back later." The librarian nodded, as

she went back to her work, and Evangeline walked through the double doors towards her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Just wanted to say that I do not own the rights, plot line or characters in the 10th kingdom mini series. I do however own the right to Evangeline who is my own orginal character, and this story line that is my own idea.

Thanks to inugomefan for the review...I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Two--The Discovery

In the fourth kingdom it was a beautiful day, it was sunny, and there wasn't a single could in the sky. Everyone inside Wendell's castle

decided to have their lunch outside in the gardens, and enjoy the fresh air. Wendell was sitting with his wife, Victoria, on a bench next

to the rose bushes, enjoying his sandwich and talking excitedly about their son's upcoming 21st birthday. Meanwhile Tony was sitting

under a tree playing with his youngest grandchild, while Virginia, Wolf, and their older children sat near the fountain talking about

various things. Virginia was enjoying her lunch, when suddenly she got a chill; it was one of those bone chilling feelings, something that

froze her to her very core. She put her plate down, as she stood up, and Wolf paused mid-bite of his steak. "Wendell, where are the

mirrors?" Everyone gasped, as Virginia walked over to Wendell, who wondered why she was asking a question she already knew the

answer too. "Virginia dear, huff puff, those wretched things are in the same place they've been for the past twenty-two years. Why are

you bringing those up?" Wolf asked, as Wendell nodded, and said "Wolf is right Virginia, those mirrors are in my vault, where we put

them all those years ago, and my guards guard them 24 hours a day. Why do you ask?" Virginia sighed, as she got a chill again, and

said "I just have this feeling, like something big is about to happen. Don't tell me you don't feel it." Everyone paused for a second to

see if they could feel something, but after a few minutes Tony was the one to speak. "Virginia honey I think you're just being a little

paranoid, I don't feel anything. It's been almost 23 years since we found it. I don't think any more New Yorkers will be finding that

spot. Besides the mirror was turned off after you and Wolf came back through." Virginia sighed, when suddenly her oldest child spoke

up, and said "I feel a little cold. Is that what your feeling mother? Maybe we should go check on the mirrors to make mom feel better."

Everyone nodded, as Wolf said "Excellent idea Jerry." Everyone picked up the remains of their lunch and marched into the castle.

After dropping their lunches off at the kitchen, they walked towards Wendell's vault, and Virginia felt like this visit wasn't gonna make

her feel better. Wolf noticed his wives worry, as he grabbed her hand, and said "Don't worry so much." "Are you sure that you don't

feel anything, like there is some impending doom, something that's about to happen…you are part wolf after all." Wolf just shrugged his

shoulders, as everyone stopped in front of the vault, and Wendell ordered his guards to step away. He pulled the key on a long chain

from under his shirt, and he stuck it in the vault door. _Click_ Everyone heard the heavy door unlock, as Wendell pulled it open with the

help of Wolf, and everyone gasped when they looked inside. "GUARDS!!!!" Yelled Wendell, as his guards rushed back and Victoria

asked "Where are the mirrors?" The guards stopped in front of their king, as they bowed, and Wendell asked "Who has been inside

this vault?" "No one sir, we don't leave our post, and we don't let anyone in." "Honey you have the only key." Victoria said, as

Wendell sighed, and said "I want a search party of every available guard sent out. We have to locate these mirrors, and the thief who

was able to slip in undetected. The mirrors must be found, and the thief prosecuted." The guards nodded, as they ran away to follow

their King's instructions, and everyone wondered where the dangerous mirrors had vanished to.

Meanwhile in a place far away a figure watched the party inside Wendell's castle and laughed. The figure was watching from one of the

sought after mirrors, as it was them who had slipped in undetected and stolen the mirror in order to take over the kingdoms.


End file.
